It is well-known that modern ski-boots comprise a substantially rigid casing or shell with which a sole is associated at the bottom, while the top part is completed by a leg part which is normally hinged with the shell and shaped according to the different models (front entry, rear entry, etc.).
The ski-boot is completed internally by a shoe which comfortably supports the skier's foot.
The more recent types of ski-boots are furthermore equipped with devices for adjusting certain features which are important for ordinary or competitive use of the boot, such as for example adjustment of the lateral inclination of the boot (known as "canting"), the forward inclination of the leg-piece, the degree of bending of the said leg-piece, etc.
One of the main problems associated with the ski-boot structure briefly described above is that of the responsiveness and accuracy of transmission of the movements from the leg and foot and from the joints (heels, knees, hips) of the skier to the ski via the boot and therefore ultimately via the sole of the said boot.
Another equally important problem is that of the muscular fatigue affecting the limb of the skier in particular when the latter has to ski on a hard and not perfectly smooth surface.
Hitherto, in the design of ski-boots, more attention has been paid to solving the first problem, with the result that ski-boots have been proposed and designed so as to offer an excellent if not exceptional competitive performance, but without adequate consideration being given to the comfort of the skier. In other cases, the entirely opposite approach has been adopted, with the design of ski-boots which are extremely comfortable but unsuitable for use even of a slightly competitive nature.
The main aim of the present invention is therefore to provide a boot in which the accuracy of transmission of the movements from the leg and foot of the skier to the ski is maintained and at the same time the fatigue affecting the skier's lower limb is reduced, in particular on hard and/or uneven surfaces.